Sweet Revenge
by HookedOnMitchelMusso
Summary: Gilbert come home from a tired day at Pandora. He goes straight to his room and get some sleep, but what happens when he suddenly wakes up and realize he's tied up with handcuffs and Oz's above him with an angry look? This will certainly go bad for the Nightray... - One-shot Lemmon!


**Hey there! My first Ozbert ff asdasdasd 3 I'm such a big Ozbert fan, but it's never easy to write… at least for me, so I could finally get it e_e how glad I am ~ anyway just to remind, you've entered to a YAOI (Boy x Boy) fanfiction ~ and not only that, a one-shot Lemmon! You've been warned. Anywho this idea just randomly came and considering how masochist Gil is and how sadist Oz is, this is what I could make. Kinda lame but I liked it hahaha **

**I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

**Sweet Revenge~**

8:00 am. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was flowing peacefully as a tired Gilbert Nightray entered the Rainsworth's mansion after a long day of work. It wasn't hard to tell that through that look he presented he didn't have any chance to sleep properly and all thanks to a rigid schedule at Pandora. As soon as Oz realized his servant was back he immediately received him.

"Welcome home, Gil ~" Oz approached to the black-haired guy smiling ear to ear.

Gilbert barely looked at him and walked passing him along just patting his head slightly.

"Gil?" he asked curious as Gil kept walking upstairs without turning back. Lacked of thinking he threw himself to his bed and fell deeply in sleep without even changing clothes.

* * *

"W-what happened?" Gil asked opening his eyes blinking slowly; his hair was all messy but the blue ribbon that tied it was still in its place. He felt he had a weight above him, but not only that, he felt a weird sensation on his hands and neck. He then opened his eyes completely and it took him by surprise to see it was just Oz, sitting above his hips with an angry look.

"O-Oz?" He asked looking confused at his master. "What are you d-doing?" He then made his head back to see he had some handcuffs and he was tied up to the bedside; he also had a slender black dog collar with a leash covering his neck. Gilbert was confused and starting to get kind of scared.

"I'm pretty mad at you right now, Gilbert." Oz frowned. Gil somehow started to feel nervous and awkward because Oz's position wasn't quite a proper one.

"W-why am I tied up!? And what's with this collar?!" Gil exclaimed for an explanation. "Wait, you're mad? Why?"

"Gil, Gil, innocent Gil, asking too much questions. It's pretty simple you know?" Oz approached to Gil's lightly blushed face and slightly moved his hips. "I'm going to punish you."

"Huh!? What for!?" he yelled trying to pull his head back to avoid being so close to Oz's face.

"You entered the house pretty smugly a few hours ago, didn't you notice me? I'm your master after all, you have to pay attention to me or at least answer back when someone receives you at the front door," He stated firmly, "and for that, this is your punishment-" he grabbed the leash, "the only way to get out of this and the handcuffs are with the key that's inside my pocket ~"

"What!? W-what are you saying Oz!? Where could you possibly get these things anyway!?"

"Well, Break lend them to me without hesitation"

"HUH!? That sick bastard!"

"Easy easy Gil," he approached to Gil's face even more, still moving his hips but now faster, "cursing and blaming others won't take you out of this situation, would it?" Oz gave him a tender smile. The movement he was making provided Gil some sort of arousal, but he wouldn't let his master realize that. "What's the matter Gil? You're starting to look pale." Oz teased him getting closer and closer, without stopping his hips from moving.

"I-it's nothing, I just d-don't feel comfortable in this position, that's all." He stuttered looking away. Oz wouldn't stop approaching near Gil's face. After a while in that position, the raven-haired started to sweat a bit. Was his master actually noticing those movements were tempting him and making his arousal grow second by second? Oz noticed Gil started to sweat nervously, and that just made things worse for Gil because he simply _loved _to see him all vulnerable and sensitive.

"What's wrong Gilbert? Am I getting you _anxious _perhaps? ~ I can even hear your heart beat fast from this far." The blond reached Gilbert's shirt and opened it; basically tearing it apart. He leaned over his chest and listen his heart; this made Gilbert nervous yet excited, more than he already was; but he was doing all he could to control himself of course, because this wasn't right, not a single bit.

Oz turned to look at him, coming closer to his face. "Why so _tense_, Gil?" ~ The green-eyed kid then approached his left ear, holding his servant's dark hair and whispering; "You know Gil? It makes my _horny _to see you wearing that ribbon. It suits you and makes you look _hot._" Oz blinked at him slowly and kept the stare hinting something. Gil was speechless. Why was Oz being so teaser? And the worst of all, he couldn't do anything about it since he was tied up. He slowly swallowed and remained there all wide-open and curious from what his master could possibly do next.

"O-Oz…" he said in a soft and stuttered voice blushing harder. Oz couldn't help loving the way his servant was looking at him and resist no more to make his first move by taking the leash and leaning him over to kiss.

Oz stirred his hair madly and didn't stop the contact, but after a while both of them needed air.

"Gil looks _so adorable_ when he's blushed." He smiled softly and tenderly.

"W-who's blushing?" he denied looking away. Oz took him by his cheeks and kissed him again. When they separated, the blond took the leash and pulled it, making Gil's face get closer to Oz's.

"_**You're mine**_, Gilbert." He looked straight to his golden irises mischievously. That was it. Gilbert couldn't control himself anymore; having Oz so close to him with those big green eyes staring at him and smiling was enough. Even though the collar hurt him he did what he could to reach Oz's lips and keep on kissing him, and well, Oz granted his will following his step. Gil didn't stop for a while, he was at the edge of his arousal, and his master talking and teasing him like that wasn't helping his limb at all. Oz then noticed that Gil was putting more endeavor and determination to the matter and was surprised. To prove it, he slowly separate from Gil's lips to see if he would keep on leaning over to reach him again.

"I see… you can't do much in that position…" he put his hand through his back pocket and took the key. The boy approached to the upper side of the bedside to untie Gilbert, but that meant he was literally putting his own erection on Gil's face. He got all blushed and tempted. "Done, now, where were we?" he smiled and slowly started taking Gil's clothes off.

"W-wait Oz!" the eldest stopped him. Oz just turned back at him curious waiting for a proper reason to stop. "T-there's more people in the house, t-they'll hear us…"

"That's what you're worrying about? We're entirely alone Gil, Alice went out with Sharon and Break just hasn't come back yet." Gil stared at him wide-opened and stuttered- "a-and… I didn't have a chance to bath when I c-came back…"

"I've already showered but I have no problem with helping you getting one. I'll give you a hand, okay?" Gilbert's cheeks kept red and just nodded. "Perfect! Let's get a shower together." He smiled and took the leash. "C'mon." Oz looked at him smirking evilly and pull of the leash to guide him to the bathroom. Before getting undressed Oz turned to see him and kissed him passionately again, while he start to undress by himself.

They then entered the shower and opened the hot water. Oz smiled impishly to Gil.

"Let's get rid of this nuisance first." Gil just turned his view away and let Oz do whatever he wanted to, he had no choice anyway. He kept smiling and started taking Gil's clothes off. "I think we're done with this too," he said, taking off the collar that covered his neck. Then he finished taking his own clothes and both entered the shower.

Oz started by capturing his cheeks and leaning over to kiss him deeply. Gilbert covered Oz in his arms and let himself go by the moment. Oz's arousal was increasing but not as much as Gil's. The blond took the shampoo and started rubbing his servant's silky hair as Gil leaned his head and closed his eyes slowly.

"Gilbert is _so cute_" he smiled, now taking the soap and rubbing it into his hands to start washing Gilbert. He first started massaging his neck slowly going down to his arms and chest and finally reaching his aroused member. He stopped once he reached that special spot and just focused on it, stroking it slowly to please Gil. He was receiving such good touches he couldn't even stand on his own and ended up sitting in the floor, making the shower's water fall down to his back.

Gil stirred Oz's hair softly, holding him and hugging him tightly. Oz, surprised about Gil's unexpected movements, rested his head on his shoulder, smiling.

"It's a relief you're not wearing those annoying gloves of yours. They never let me feel your skin against mine and the petting you make me."

Gil looked at him surprised and blushed. "I-I'm so sorry, I didn't know you…"

"It's okay Gil," he interrupted him with another hug smiling; "you don't have to apologize for that, it was just a lame comment." Oz couldn't help but chuckle and return to make eye contact with him, "you silly Gil ~"

The black-haired one looked away embarrassed, Oz kept smirking and leaned to kiss him again, this time harder, by letting his tongue play with Gil's.

After a while that they remained kissing, the water turned a little cold. Gilbert separated his lips from Oz.

"T-The water's getting colder…" Gil said bothered.

"Don't you worry Gil ~" he leaned over to him touching nose to nose, "I'll make you feel _hot_."

Gil couldn't even hesitate, because Oz already reached his straightened member and started stroking it.

"O-Oz! _Uhnn... Ahh!_…"

"There, there, are you liking it Gil? ~" He couldn't even answer; the fact of the pleasure he felt to those touches were a big obstacle; he sure was enjoying the moment. The only thing that could be heard inside the room was the water falling through the floor and Gil's moans.

He couldn't help the boy's actions. They felt so damn good, even though he knew how wrong it was, not that he actually cared at the moment, he didn't want Oz to stop, not even for a single second. He knew his master could be such a teaser sometimes, but he never thought he'd get that far like he was doing now. He gasped out of breath when Oz reached his sensitive part. Gil's back arched up and his hips rised unconsciously to get some more friction against Oz.

The blond, feeling Gil's member against his made him moan, and Gil, noticing the pleasure Oz was receiving too, didn't want to stay back and do nothing so he stroked his member as well.

The moans kept growing and growing. It couldn't actually be tell who was the one more aroused. Oz leaned to kiss Gil and then bend to his ear. "_Fuck me_, Gil." His servant was paralyzed, how could he do that to Oz? He could definitely hurt him.

"B-but Oz I don't think it's…" Gil was interrupted by Oz's licking that passed from his ear to his neck and down. He kept touching him making Gil's moans increase; he wanted to listen to him calling his name out loud, and in order to get that he needed to provide Gilbert a bigger pleasure.

"O…z! I… I .. uuhnnn! c-can't…"

"Scream my name, Gil." He said, rubbing his dick against his own boosting the pleasure.

"_Nh-… nn—! Nh… ahh~_! O-oz!..." he exclaimed raising his head and aching his back by the pleasure and closing his eyes. Oz's desire was rising; Gilbert's soft voice always made that to him. He needed more of Gil. He wanted him and he craved to be inside Gil, _so desperately. _He couldn't take it anymore, he took the soap and rubbed a bit on Gil's erection to slide easier. He prepared himself to get it in, grabbing the tip. Oz lowered slowly as he placed Gil's member inside him.

"Wait Oz!" Gilbert screamed, afraid he could be hurting Oz. The blond turned to see him and faked a tender smile.

"I-it's alright Gil," he muttered letting out a little yelp, "it feels…_really g-good_…", he smiled, narrowing his eyes from the little pain he started feeling. Oz hugged Gilbert to get balance and get a more comfortable position.

"Are you sure you're okay, Oz?" he hugged him back.

"I-I'm okay… keep going…"

Gil did as he was told and moved his hips slowly. Oz started moaning, but it wasn't a moan of pain, it was a moan of pleasure.

"G-Gil… _Ah-haa_!~" he placed his head on his shoulders, scratching his back. Gil let out a groan, loving the way it felt to have Oz inside him, _so warm, so soft_.

"G-Gil…" he whispered on his ear his name smoothly.

"Oz…" The green-eyed surrounded Gil from his neck and kissed him fiercely, making Gil to move faster and faster from the stimulation.

"If it hurts too badly, we can stop" Gilbert made sure to let Oz know that.

"No, no. Don't stop, please, just don't…" He demanded.

They kept going without detaching. Gil strained his back from the effort of repeatedly thrusting into the tight heat. The pleasure that Oz was feeling was about to explode into groans even stronger.

"G-Gil… _Ahh—haa!~" _Oz cried, hugging Gil tighter, "I'm. gonna.. I'm g-…" Gil understood what Oz meant and started masturbating him, in order for him to finally cum.

After a while they finished their act tired, but Oz wouldn't stop kissing Gil.

"That was _fantastic…" _

"I-Indeed…" Gil answered, rising from the floor and helping Oz and leaving the shower. They both helped each other to dry, put on a bathrobe and headed to the bed, where they both lay down and kissed. Gil held Oz with his left arm and Oz leaned to lie on his chest. They both kept quiet after a couple of seconds.

"_I love you_, Gil." Oz said turning to look at Gil and saw he was already sleeping, with such a beautiful, pacific and cute face. Oz smirked softly. "Poor Gil, he was really tired." He stroked his hair gently and fall asleep next to him, with a smile on his face.


End file.
